fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nolan Eisold
---- Nolan Eisold (ノーラン•イーソルド, Nooran Iisorudo) is a seemingly young Lycan/Elf hybrid of the Koma Inu guild. Known particularly by his last name, and relation to the famous blacksmith Rowan Eisold, Nolan is generally assumed to be a prodigy of blacksmithing, though his talents lie with herbal medicine and his re-discovery of Herbal Magic. This young man is also an incredibly skilled user of Stave Magic and a variant of requip called The Stavesmen both revolving around the usage of staffs and staves. This combined with his quiet, laid-back persona has gifted him with the moniker The Silent Stavesman (静粛五線利用者, Seishuku Gosen Riyousha). Despite having a young physical body, Nolan happens to be older than most humans and has studied magic to a great degree. While this has not granted him access to a particularly powerful magic, he has incredible knowledge of his own capabilities making him a fearsome opponent, despite his peaceful approach to combat. Appearance Most assume that Nolan is constantly bored, tired or annoyed by the neutral expression that regularly lies on his face. Generally lost in his own thoughts, Nolan's face rarely expresses his feelings, but his childish smile is known to fill others with a sense of joy. Combined with his seemingly plain appearance and choice of clothing, he is usually lost or forgotten in a crowd. Nolan's body is physically young, seeming to be in his late teens as opposed to his natural age. His hair is thick and messy, unable to be slicked down by any gel or hair product. It has a stark white hue and the messy locks fall to his earlobes. His eyes are a deep, forest green shade and circular in shape contributing to his childish appearance. His face itself is round, with large puffy cheeks and a small button nose. This childish face gave him the nickname Muffin (マフィン, Mafin) by Nova Akira, which has stuck with him ever since he joined Koma Inu. Unlike most Elves, he is incredibly short though he shares their slender, agile physique and the trademark, delicately pointed ears which every elf has. His skin is slightly tan with a constellation of freckles and moles spanning his back which used to bother him when he was young though he has come to accept it. His hands and feet are calloused from spending time outdoors wielding staffs, picking herbs, and walking on rough terrain barefoot. Nolan is usually seen wearing an azure long sleeved shirt underneath a light gray sweater. He is always seen wearing olive-colored pants with the hem rolled up. Nolan despises wearing shoes and is often seen barefoot, occasionally wearing sandals if he forced to. Despite being able to use requip he usually carries three to five staves upon his back, held by a brown leather shoulder strap. Personality & Traits This young man happens to be very laid back and relaxed. He prefers to take life slowly and observe rather than being a part of the action. This has given him a seemingly invisible quality causing him to be generally overlooked in public and even among his own guild. This seems to have stemmed from how he was left alone as a child, as his father was always working. Rarely, when he is noticed it usually is due to Nolan bumping into something or initiating a conversation. He doesn't seem to mind the fact that he is overlooked and sometimes takes amusement in surprising people with his presence. He has even managed to scare Dakota Fath who let out an unholy string of curses in response. Nolan is an introvert and values his alone time which is part of the reason he seems so invisible. He always takes solo jobs and often collects herbs on those journeys to replenish his supplies. This is almost a bi-weekly occurrence for him as he does not desperately seek out spending time with his guildmates, though when he is in town he spends his time meditating or training. Meditation is a large part of Nolan's life. As an elf, he has a strong connection to nature and often meditates to increase his connection. He has a very kind heart and is known to give great advice when asked and can hold a decent conversation when engaged and interested in the topic. He particularly enjoys teaching others about herbs and conversing with Shin Inari about his newest technological projects, though the boy has no interest in owning any of his creations. He also thinks of Nova Akira as a role model. After meeting her in x793 when she traveled to find his father Rowan to learn from him. Nolan grew attached to her and happened to leave his home a year after she finished her training to join her guild. Due to his age, Nolan happens to be incredibly learned and intelligent and is told to give fantastic advice to anyone who seeks him out. He also happens to be a polyglot because of his international travel in search of rare, powerful herbs. He also is well trained in escapology and combat analysis by his father which has shaped him into the mage he is. This elf also happens to have a dislike of blood even though he is a healer. Nolan attempts to peaceful resolve conflicts instead of resulting to fighting. Despite that fact, he is still a very capable and calm combatant, able to see the patterns within his opponents' movements when they are rageful. Relationships History Born in x553, Nolan is chronologically 267 years old though due to his Elven physiology, he only appears to be in his late teens. When he was born his mother died due to birth complications and was raised by his detached father, Rowan Eisold. As a toddler, Nolan was often left alone inside the house was influenced by the silence, giving him his introverted qualities. In his early years, Nolan was sent to gather herbs and plants in the fields near his house while Rowan worked in his forge. He eventually became enamored by the properties and uses of herbs. This fascination with herbs and plants lead to his eventual discovery of Herbal Magic. When Nolan was 62 years old, his father began to teach him Bōjutsu as well as Kenpō which the boy had an affinity for and within three years, he mastered the both. After Rowan decided to teach him how to wield bladed weapons, Nolan quickly discovered that he disliked purposely maiming people and told his father that he only was interested in blunt weapons. The older man agreed and attempted to teach him a combat oriented magic. However, Nolan was not suited for any of the magics Rowan attempted to teach him, until Rowan started to develop Stave Magic. Nolan helped his father create the magic and shortly it became fully formed and the pair mastered their concept. Nolan even took it as far as to create a variant of requip for himself named The Stavesmen to allow him to carry his staffs with ease. On the eve of Nolan's 260th birthday, Nova Akira came to Hakobe to learn from Rowan. However, it was Nolan who grew attached to her and thought of her as an inspiration. He was the one who convinced his father to train Nova and spent more of his time watching instead of collecting herbs. After she left, he later requested to follow her, and join the guild she had spoken so highly about. After several arguments, Rowan eventually relented and let Nolan go. Since then, Nolan has been a member of Koma Inu taking solo jobs as well as trying his hardest to protect those he cares about. Synopsis Abilities Nolan is noted to have a unique skill set which includes his Hybrid physiology. His style of combat, physiology, and assorted other capabilities could have manufactured him into a cold-blooded killer, but Nolan prefers to take a pacifist path and avoids combat unless it is necessary. TBC~ Hybrid Physiology Lycan Physiology: Nolan is a direct descendant of Thiago Eisold, one of the original Lycans giving him the blood of a Lycan. Although he is primarily an elf, he still has the physiology of an untriggered Lycanthrope. This blood allows Nolan to trigger a more beastly side through Lycanthropic Enhancement though it is significantly diluted by the bloodlust control on his Elven side. *'Enhanced Muscular and Skeletal System:' At birth, Nolan was gifted with fast-twitch muscle tissue, rich in myoglobin and mitochondria, granting him incredible strength. With an abnormal human bite force of 205 psi and the capability to bench four times his own weight (512 lbs), Nolan is capable of performing superhuman feats with his strength. What is even more abnormal is that his joints are smoother and lubricated, allowing him to travel faster than a normal human at 36 mph for extended periods of time without feeling fatigue. That speed gives him the ability to catch up to moving cars as well as dodge a normal human's attacks with relative ease. *'Accelerated Metabolism:' Even as an untriggered, Nolan has an exceptional metabolism and immune system. This allows him to eat vast quantities of food without gaining weight, which is needed to fuel his active body. His immune system protects him from most infections, diseases, and even allergies, which usually keeps Nolan in top shape. *'Lycanthropic Enhancement:' This strange ability of all Lycan's is characterized by a glow in the Lycan's eyes. For Nolan, the grandson of an original, this glow is pale blue, though Nolan's own offspring would not develop this ability or any of his other Lycan physiology at all. This effect is triggered by a feeling of fear or immense anger; in Nolan's case, it generally manifests when he is feeling threatened or when he unleashes his bloodlust. This ability enhances his strength even further to a whopping 768 lbs while his speed is enhanced to 48 mph. Nolan is only able to access this enhancement for 4.6 minutes, making it one of his last resorts in battle. *'Sire Sense:' A staple of any Lycan, triggered or not is their Sire Sense. Since all Lycan's are the descendants of three original Lycans, they all feel a sense of kinship towards their sire. Every Lycan has a sense in their mind, described by some as a pulsing that grows larger the closer they get to their sire. This means Nolan is able to locate his father and even his grandfather. To the originals; it allows them to locate and even influence all of their descendants. Elven Physiology: Due to Nolan's heritage, having an Elven mother and a Half-Elven father, Nolan mostly gained the traits of an elf. This physiology has enhanced him beyond the regular traits of a human. This physiology allows him to control his own anger, as well as giving him refined senses, a connection to nature, and an unusually long lifespan. *'Bloodlust Control:' With this ability, Nolan is in complete control of his aggression, making it incredibly difficult for anyone to truly anger him unless he succumbs at his own accord. This seems to aggravate his enemies as he always appears to be perfectly calm. Thus, when he unleashes his anger it always seems to be fierce and often does trigger his Lycanthropic Enhancement. *'Enhanced Senses:' Firstly, Nolan has a greater number of rods and cone cells in his eyes, enhancing his vision to 20/15, as opposed to the normal human's 20/20. His eyes also can adjust to high-speed movements by producing more lachrymose, which prevents his eyes from drying out. While his sense of hearing has the same audibility range as a normal human, he can perceive sounds at a slightly greater distance. His sense of smell is advanced past the point of a normal human's with 6 million scent identifying glands, he is able to detect even the faintest scents around him. His sense of taste is also impressive, allowing him to detect the exact ingredients in his food as long as there are 41 milligrams of that item present. Oddly enough, his sense of touch is hardly advanced at all, giving him no enhanced effect. *'Lengthened Lifespan:' As an elf, Nolan's rate of aging and lifespan is significantly longer than most humans. This means elves can resist the effects of both intrinsic and extrinsic aging and age much slower than humans. This not only allows Nolan to look younger and be more energetic but also allows him to stay in his prime physical state for over 400 years. This also grants elves a maximum life expectancy of over a 2000 years. Nolan has only reached around a 6th of his life, meaning he has several more centuries to live and many of them in peak condition. *'Connection to Nature:' Elves naturally seem to be connected to nature in a way that humans do not understand. he is unable to communicate with animals or plants, though it seems that animals, including humans and other humanoids, are less wary and aggressive towards Nolan. This is not a particularly useful ability, but part of his DNA. It is likely that Nolan's body gives off a calming pheromone that creates the calming effect. Ways of Combat Bōjutsu (棒術, Bōjutsu lit. Stick Fighting) is an art of combat involving the usage of a Bō among other staffs and staves. The purpose of this style of combat is to be extremely versatile and smooth in battle, with flowing movements that never completely cease, even while Nolan is on the defensive side. Nolan is capable of making various swift sweeps, strikes, and entrapments with his weapons to incapacitate and severely injure his enemies. He even goes as far as to feel as if his sticks and staves are extensions of his body. Another ability of this style of combat is that Nolan is capable of using his magically enhanced Bō and Staves to create devastating spells on his opponents. With his unpredictable nature and well-placed strikes, blows, and sweeps, Nolan is known to be incredibly powerful, even without magically aiding his work. Kali Combat is a style of unarmed nad armed fighting taught to Nolan by Shin Inari, though it was adapted by his mentor to only teach the non-lethal techniques. Combined with his usage of Kenpō, the unarmed techniques of this fighting style make him an incredibly dangerous foe, while the armed techniques, only further his mastery of Bōjutsu. TBC~ Kenpō (拳法, Kenpō lit. Boxing) Nolan's style of hand-to-hand combat combines the unarmed techniques of Kali with Kenpō; a martial art characterized by the use of quick hand strikes, kicks, elbows, knees, and throws in rapid succession. Combined with his incredible speed, quick reflexes and lycanthropic physiology it makes Nolan incredibly dangerous. The quick strikes used in Kenpo have a dual purpose: to overwhelm an opponent while targeting weak locations on their body to effectively cripple them. Nolan is capable of taking on multiple assailants without exerting too much effort due to his complex and nigh-unpredictable movements. When using this technique mixed with Kali, Nolan is known to become even more unpredictable and dangerous increasing his edge over opponents even further. Physical Abilities Incredible Speed and Agility: Honed Reflexes: Impressive Flexibility: Outstanding Accuracy: Gymnastics and Parkour: Incredible Equilibrium: Assorted Abilities Incredible Knowledge of Herbal Remedies: Combat Analyst: Skilled Tactician: Polyglot: Escapology: Magic Magical Abilities Incredible Magic Power: Comprehension of Magical Abilities: *'S-Class Magical Aura' (大力の魔霊気, Dairyoku no Mareiki; Literally meaning Magical Aura of Great Power) is one demonstrated solely by S-Class mages or above in potency, and generally are reserved to the stronger S-Class mages as a consequence of their sheer magical strength. When exerted, the S-Class aura takes the form of an overwhelming level of pressure that surrounds the user in a color that best represents their personality. It generally encompasses them in a certain radius and demonstrates a level of strength that leaves most mages unable to react to it unless they've had continual exposure or exert an aura of similar potency. However, the problem with this aura is that if it used continuously, it can tire an individual. Though considering most S-Class' level of magical power, this is rarely the case. The variety of effects achieved by this aura is noted to be quite high, as it can take the form of different shapes and can be used to repel magical and physical assaults alike. Nolan's Magical Aura is surprising to his opponents, as he seems to be a young boy. This, however, is not true. Due to his slower rate of aging and elongated lifespan, Nolan is older than he appears and his intense training and magical prowess has given him the ability to form an impressively large S-Class Aura. His own aura color a hazy gray with a slight green tint, similar to his father Rowan's, but with a different hue. When utilized properly it makes it seem as if Nolan himself is an illusion, with a ghoulish aura surrounding his silhouette, though that notion is false. Overall, this is a fantastic ability that serves Nolan in combat, not only as an intimidation device but, as a weapon itself. The Stavesmen The Stavesman (ザ五線利用者, Za Gosenriyousha) is a variant of Requip that was specifically created for those who use staves, staffs, and daggers to defend and attack their foes. Unlike many other requips, users of this particular style do not requip clothing. To utilize this form of requip, the user must channel some of their magical energy outside of their body which in turn allows them to access the pocket dimension where they can store their weapons. Usually, the items that users summon have magical effects similar to Edolas Items although they have an unlimited source of magic energy. A master of this magic is capable of requipping or unequipping in under five seconds. It is a very useful skill in combat that allows them to switch weapons or items at a moments notice to counter an enemy's attack. Users are also capable of summoning normal day-to-day items from their pocket dimension although they must be under a certain size. As the creator of this magic, Nolan is incredibly skilled and is capable of requipping his equipment in under 5 seconds. He often uses this magic in conjunction with Stave Magic to create powerful spells as well as requipping daggers and metal balls for combat. Stave Magic Herbal Magic Herbal Magic (本草の治癒魔法, Hanzou no Chiyu Mahou lit. Healing Magic of the Plants) is an ancient form of Healing Magic that uses herbs and plants to create natural medicine using magic to heal wounds and increase the capabilities of those who use the herbs. The herbs are always prepared in one of four ways to achieve the desired effect. These herbs have various effects from healing to enhancing one's physical abilities, or even their magical abilities. Although this is often an overlooked magic it can be incredibly powerful when used by a skilled herbalist and magician. *'Infusions' (煎薬, Senyaku) are when the herb, root or plant is brewed like a tea. Boiling water is poured over the plant, covered and allowed to steep for a certain amount of time depending on the herb. After it has been infused and cooled, it should be consumed. *'Decoction'  (煎剤, Senzai) is when the leaves of the plant or herb are simmered in water four around five minutes or longer depending on the herb, the pot should be covered during this process, and the decoction should be consumed hot. *'Extracts' (エキス剤, Ekisuzai)  are when the herb is placed inside of alcohol, vinegar or glycerin and is left alone for two to three weeks. These extracts are usually diluted or only used in drops meaning most herbs treated this way are incredibly powerful. *'Boiling' (沸騰, Futton) is when the herb or root is boiled to create a mash or paste either consumed or placed on a part of the body. The amount of time it takes to boil each root or herb is different so these are often prepared beforehand much like all the others. Various Charms and Spells Defenser Magic Ray Magic Ball Tenpo Equipment Weapons= |-| Staves= Hyx (, '' ): '''Reprico' (, '' ): |-| Miscellaneous= Quotes, Trivia and Statistics Behind The Scenes= *Nolan was one of the first characters I created to specifically grow to become more powerful and not start out as a powerhouse. *His first name means Champion *His last name is of germanic origin and is often associated with winter. *In a much earlier version of him, he was modeled after '''Ricken' from Fire Emblem: Awakening. *He is modeled after a "quick strike" fighter troupe in video games and manga. *I drew inspiration off of Mystogan as an FT member with his staves and quiet, enigmatic persona. |-| Fun Facts= |-| Quotes by Character= |-| Quotes about Character= |-| Statistics=